


but you've known it the whole time

by Katraa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, and gross feelings are ignored, brats being brats, for them this is kinda sweet, i really like this pairing ok, ok? ok, pointless fic, they tease each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katraa/pseuds/Katraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz is busy doing work for Ruff Rabbit and Sly wants him.  Now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but you've known it the whole time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirenalley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenalley/gifts).



> saw a prompt on imagineyourotp about distracting someone from work with a blowjob and yeah well this happened. i haven't written pwp in years (that wasn't rp) so here you go! i'm sorry it's not horribly explicit but i'm rusty!!!
> 
> hope you wanted smut for your bday, sirenalley. because here you go bb.......  
> i tried so hard.

There came a certain degree of obligation with running a Rhyme team. Especially when that leadership was fresh and in its first few months and the respect of fellow team members relied upon continued success. So naturally most of Noiz's evenings were spent with delivery pizza and his laptops and coil screens up for endless hours, plucking away mindlessly at the keys to try and get some new information by cracking into other team's sensitive information. 

That was until he met and started dating a certain blue-haired train wreck.

"Hey. How much longer are you going to be working on that shit?" Sly asked as he sat beside Noiz on the couch. Golden eyes roamed over the stream of endless code and Sly released a heavy sigh, laced with tangible annoyance.

"A few more hours. They added a firewall," Noiz muttered with just as much annoyance.

"Boring," Sly said as he dragged out the syllables and tried to sprawl across both Noiz's lap and his laptop.

The Rhymer wasn't having any of it and instead shifted, hunching defensively over his computer. "Later," he mumbled, hand moving up to adjust his black-rimmed glasses.

Most of the time Sly would find the glasses ridiculously cute on someone as nerdy as Noiz, but right now it was driving him insane. "But I want it now," he drawled, accentuating his point by trailing his fingertips along the side of Noiz's leg. When he got no reaction he was temporarily pissed off upon remembering that Noiz had issues with feeling in general. Still, though, the principle of the matter remained.

"You're being a dick," Sly said with an eye roll as he hopped off the couch and began stretching his arms over his head. An appealing amount of skin began to show where his tank top ended and he hoped against all odds that'd change Noiz's mind… but alas, the blonde moron kept on clicking away.

"Later," Noiz repeated under his breath, not really making much sense.

Sly rolled his eyes, a bit more exaggerated, before he dropped down to the carpet and began to crawl towards Noiz. Nothing annoyed him more than not getting his way, _especially_ when it involved his not-boyfriend.

"Noiz," he breathed out, voice edging towards darkness as his fingertips touched the Rhymer's exposed ankles and began trailing their way up, leaving hot, red, angry marks along the way.

 _That_ seemed to somehow break Noiz's concentration. _Finally_ Sly thought as his hands inched higher, coming to the seam of Noiz's pants (at least he had managed to convince the moron to stop wearing two pairs everyday). The laptop was thankfully not covering his crotch so it was easy to pop open his pants button and then drag down the zipper. With his teeth. Just like the coy asshole he was.

Noiz's breath hitched and it took him a moment to realize what Sly was doing. The asshole was sitting between his legs, using his mouth to undress him. Still, he had a job to do and--

Sly chuckled throatily and dragged Noiz's pants down to his knees without much warning. And without any ounce of warning, too, he leaned forward and breathed a hot puff of air onto Noiz's boxers and already half-hard dick. It wasn't difficult to get the blonde worked up when he worked in some dashes of pain into the foreplay.

Months of exclusively fooling around taught you a lot of things about your partner's body, apparently.

"Hey…" Noiz groaned, eyes sliding shut. His hand reached out to swat at Sly but only ended up tangling up in Sly's blue hair.

Sly released a tiny hiss, mostly because his hair was sensitive, but when Noiz was careful with it, stupidly careful and yet seductive, it just got Sly going even more. It was a dangerous spell that Noiz had him under. 

"What? I warned you," Sly chuckled and he mouthed over Noiz's dick, lips wetting the thin fabrics of his boxers.

"Idiot…" Noiz grumbled and nudged his laptop off his lap and onto the couch beside him. "We just had sex this morning--"

"Yeah. And now it's night," Sly said in a mutter and poked his tongue into the slit in Noiz's boxers to tongue at the very tip of Noiz's fully hard dick. Tediously, he dragged his tongue along the slit, satisfied that a decent amount of precum was already coating the surface.

"You know," Sly began again, one hand reaching up to cup Noiz's balls "We've never done it on the couch…"

"Yeah. Because it's uncomfortable," Noiz muttered, voice heavier and raw with emotion and lust. "S-shit, Sly…"

"What?" Sly chuckled, letting his teeth graze momentarily over the tip of Noiz's dick before he sat back on his haunches and stared up at Noiz. Expectedly, Noiz was already a hot mess, face flushed and resolution broken like a twig. It was insanely gratifying. "So, how do you want it? Want me to suck you off right here?"

"Brat," Noiz muttered again but didn't voice feelings otherwise and brought his second hand into Sly's hair.

"'kay. Right here works," Sly said and fingered off Noiz's underwear with minimal effort. Once removed, he dropped his head lower and took all of Noiz in with a single fluid motion. When they first had done this, Sly hadn't exactly been the best at sucking people off, but now he had managed to train his gag reflex and was decent at not flinching when he took all of Noiz into his mouth at once. It was admirable, really.

Noiz moaned in quiet pleasure as his fingers played through Sly's hair, hips already bucking up, requesting more. More pain, more feeling, more pleasure. More of _him_.

Sly seemed to take some mercy on him because he groaned throatily around Noiz's dick in his mouth, eyes fluttering shut. And there was something beautiful and tragic in the way Sly seemed so at peace with a dick in his mouth, focusing solely on one person instead of how much he hated the world around him. 

Noiz's fingernails dug gently against Sly's scalp as he tried to encourage him to move faster, to bite harder. It worked, partially, because Sly began bobbing his head and playing around with his balls a bit more in response. At least, until he leaned back and kept just the leaking head between his lips.

"Hey, Noiz," Sly began, eyes opening to peer up at the mess he was making of Noiz.

"What?" Noiz asked, breath heavy and voice the deepest Sly had ever heard. ANd he could hear, just faintly, that German accent and it was _hot_.

"How much do you want me?"

It was a guarded question because from the moaning and how close Noiz already was to coming, it was fairly obvious. Instead, it was probably a question more aimed towards, "how much do you care about me" that either refused to acknowledge. Fears of the past and worries about the present were enough to keep both parties careful not to tread too close to one another, not to get too invested. But from the way that Noiz's fingers moved to brush Sly's bangs back behind his ears as he gave him head, it seemed like their efforts were in vain.

"A lot."

The openness made Sly avert his gaze, face hot for entirely different reasons than Noiz, as he continued blowing him. 

It didn't take long and Noiz came with a low, heavy moaning of Sly's name. The other Rhymer swallowed with ease and sat back, grinning like the jerk he was, obviously proud at how quickly he was able to get the other off.

Unexpectedly, though, as Noiz was sucking in a recovering breath, he brought his arms down around Sly's shoulders and tugged upward, trying to drag the bratty teen up and onto his lap on the couch. Without the warning, Sly was easy to tug forward and maybe, just maybe, he wasn't as tough as he always thought he was.

"What are you--" Sly began angrily, trying to keep face, but fell silent as Noiz licked Sly's lips clean of the remaining cum and happily closed his eyes, resting their foreheads together.

"If I get kicked off my team, it's on you, brat."

And with Noiz's eyes closed, lingering in the afterglow, Sly allowed himself a genuine smile.

" 'kay. Now stop fucking around and do me already."

He just hoped Noiz didn't catch on.


End file.
